Getting Started
Welcome to Realistic World MC! Realistic World MC (or RWMC, for short) is an economy based Minecraft server that adds a fully functional world to live in, complete with cites, trains, highways, homes, skyscrapers, apartments, and even more! If you want to join though, you will need to install something called a modpack. A modpack is basically a bunch of modifications for Minecraft put together in an easy-to-install package. Our server uses a modpack because it adds very critical things, like cars, trains, and planes, allows for automation so players can build working factories and machines, and also expands the player's creative freedom, adding new blocks and city themed decorations. Without a modpack, this server wouldn't be possible. It doesn't even require much skill to install our modpack, and we will walk you through in the next section. If you are worried about if modpacks (or ours in particular) installs viruses or software with malicious intent, don't be! All of our mods come from trust-worthy sources like Curse, and the modpack owner has made sure that everything is 100% safe. Installing The Modpack Installing the modpack is very easy to do, but it does require a little preparation. Luckily, we will walk you through everything you need to do to get up and running. Checking Your Specs Before you start installing the modpack, you will need to check the specifications of your computer to ensure the modpack will run smoothly. If you already know the specs of your computer are sufficient enough, you can skip this section. Windows 8.1 / 10 # From the Start screen or Start Menu type ram # Windows should return an option for "View RAM info" Arrow to this option and press Enter or click it with the mouse. In the window that appears you should see how much installed memory (RAM) your computer has. If the "Installed Ram" Section says at least 4 GB, then your computer is capable of running the modpack and you can move on to the next section! If it is less then 4 GB, then you will have a bit of trouble running the modpack and will experience low frame rates and constant freezing. Consider upgrading to a new computer or install more ram. Windows 7 # Click Start # In the Search box, type "ram" without quotes and click the Show how much RAM is on this computer. If the "Installed Ram" Section says at least 4 GB, then your computer is capable of running the modpack and you can move on to the next section! If it is less then 4 GB, then you will have a bit of trouble running the modpack and will experience low frame rates and constant freezing. Consider upgrading to a new computer or install more ram. Macintosh # From the Apple menu, select About This Mac. # Look in the window that pops up. Under the "Memory" section. If it says at least 4 GB, then your computer is capable of running the modpack and you can move on to the next section! If it is less then 4 GB, then you will have a bit of trouble running the modpack and will experience low frame rates and constant freezing. Consider upgrading to a new computer or install more ram. Linux First, you need to make sure you run on a supported linux distribution. * If the distro you are running is based on debian (or ubuntu) and has a desktop environment, then there is a good chance that the modpack will run on your computer. * Arch Linux and Fedora are also supported. * If your distro can run Java then it may be supported as well. Then, you need to make sure you have an 32 bit (x86) or 64 bit (amd64) proccesor. Here is how to check your processor architecture: Open a terminal and type the following command in: lscpu If under "Architecture:" it says "x86_64" or "x86" then you can move on to checking memory. If it doesn't, then unfortunately your computer cant run the modpack. Here is how to check memory: Open up a terminal and type the following command in: free --giga Under the column "Total" and the row "Mem:" it will show the amount of ram you have installed. If it says at least 4 GB, then your computer is capable of running the modpack and you can move on to the next section! If it is less then 4 GB, then you will have a bit of trouble running the modpack and will experience low frame rates and constant freezing. Consider upgrading to a new computer or install more ram. Installing Now that you know your computer can run the modpack, you can install it! Installing the modpack varies depending on which operating system you run, but it is overall the same. Windows (All versions) First, you will need to install java. If you already have java installed you can skip this step. To install java, you need to go to https://java.com/en/download/ Then click the button that says "Free Java Download" and then, "Agree and Start Free Download". It will then start to download java. After it is done, run the installer, and follow the instructions given. Now that java is installed, you will need to install Technic Launcher. Technic Launcher is what allows Minecraft modpacks to be installed easily. If you already have Technic Launcher installed you can skip this step. First, go to https://www.technicpack.net/download, scroll down the page to where you can see three green buttons. Click the button that says "Windows" and a file named "TechnicLauncher.exe" will start downloading. Do not run it yet. You will need to find a place on your computer to put it. We recommend placing it in your documents in it's own folder. If you don't know how to do that then first, open up File Explorer (It's that icon with a folder on the task bar, if it isn't there try searching "File Explorer" in the start menu or with Win + S) and type "Documents" in the address bar. It will then take you to the documents folder. Right click, then hover your mouse under "New", then click "Folder", or just click "New Folder". This will create a new folder. Name it "Technic" (or any other memorable name) and hit enter. Now you have to put Technic Launcher in that folder. You can do this by first, right clicking the icon of File Explorer, and then click the option that says "File Explorer". A new window pops up. Now, type "Downloads" in the address bar. This will take you to the downloads folder. Next, type in "TechnicLauncher.exe" in the search bar. It should show Technic Launcher. Click on "TechnicLauncher.exe" and copy (press CTRL + C), click on the window for the folder you just created, then paste (press CTRL + V). Technic launcher will now be in that folder. If you want to you can create a shortcut on the desktop for easy access. This can be done by right clicking on the mouse, then "Send To" -> "Desktop". Now you can run Technic Launcher to install the modpack. Start up Technic Launcher. Log in to your Minecraft account, set TechnicLauncher up up, then click the "Modpacks" tab. Click on the text box that says "Add Pack Or Search". Type (or copy and paste) this link into the box: http://api.technicpack.net/modpack/modded-server-test-pack Copy is CTRL + C and Paste is C Click "Realistic World MC" then click the button on the right that says install. After it is done installing, click play, and the modpack starts! Macintosh (Put Mac Instructions Here) Linux You will need Java. If you already have Java installed you can skip this step. If you are installing with apt-get, then first open up a terminal and type: sudo apt-get update This will update all repositories so newer packages can be installed. After it is done type: sudo apt-get install default-jre Java will then install. Then, go to: https://www.technicpack.net/download Download the Linux version. Move it to a different folder. To run, open up a terminal and navigate to where you have it installed and type: java -jar TechnicLauncher.jar Then, click on the "Modpacks" tab, and click on the text box that says "Add Pack Or Search". Type (or copy and paste) this link into the box: http://api.technicpack.net/modpack/modded-server-test-pack Click "Realistic World MC" then click the button on the right that says install. After it is done installing, click play, and the modpack starts!